


I'll Keep You Close

by RoseusJaeger



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blindfolds, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Play, Post-Canon, Trans Lee Yut-Lung, Trans Male Character, Transgender, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, trans character written by a trans author, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseusJaeger/pseuds/RoseusJaeger
Summary: Sing and Yut-Lung are trying to navigate each other's kinks. After Yut-Lung accidentally makes a confession after a make-out session, Sing is very intrigued in experimenting sexually. What better time to try new things then after a dinner date on Valentine's day?





	I'll Keep You Close

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Valentines gift fic for my significant other but I had a fight with him and I'm only posting this out of spite. This fic is a gift to the YueSing community now because I'm very petty. Also, no betareader so there's bound to be mistakes. I hope you all enjoy.

Sing and Yut-Lung have been a couple for five years now and the same amount of time has passed since Eiji left New York. After Eiji left to go back to Japan, Sing supposes Yut-Lung settled down because the person of his hatred left New York and left Yut-Lung to stew in his own self-contemplation. Sing was the one that made Yut-Lung confront his feelings of jealousy towards Eiji and Ash for finding happiness in each other and Yut-Lung couldn't deny how lost he felt after everything was said and done. Hell, they don't know what the hell happened to Ash. Last they heard, he was stabbed and probably died but Sing wants to believe Yut-Lung's theory that Ash survived and made it to Japan to live with Eiji. More like, Sing wants to believe that because it's the theory that keeps Yut-Lung from still seeking out Eiji to kill him.

 

In that five years, Sing slowly started to fill the hole that Yut-Lung needed filled in his life. He knew Yut-Lung needed to feel loved after the hell his life has been from the life he was born into. Yut-Lung was born in a woman's body but is very much a man. His brothers always saw him as an illegitimate daughter, leading Yut-Lung to prove himself and get revenge for his past as well. When all the brothers were dead and Yut-Lung became the last heir to the family, he was alone. There was no way he could lead Chinatown or the crime empire on his own. Sing took charge for him, having them work together and serving as the friend Yut-Lung needed. What Sing didn't expect was for that platonic love to grow into romantic love. Now after five years, the two are known as the new rulers of the crime family. While Yut-Lung may be the genetic heir to the family, Sing is the main leader by being appointed by his boyfriend. Not quite marrying into the family but it's close enough.

 

It all started because of a confession on New Year's Eve. Besides the family guards around their home, Yut-Lung and Sing are alone together in the lounge room while a TV is on with low volume broadcasting the countdown to the new year. The countdown has started and Sing takes charge and pins Yut-Lung down on the couch.

 

“Happy New Year, my love,” says Sing before leaning in to give kisses on his boyfriend's neck.

 

Yut-Lung gasps a little when lips meet the skin there, his own hands pinned above his head by Sing, and says, “Happy New Year, Sing.” His eyes close with the jolt of excitement that comes when Sing gently bites down, sure to leave a bruise anyway.

 

When Sing pulls away, Yut-Lung is a sight to behold. He is staring at Sing in desperation for more and Sing can tell they're going to be christening this new couch that was purchased for Christmas tonight. Sing takes a hand away from pinning one of Yut-Lung's hands and moves it down to start pushing up the hem of his blue sweater with a snowflake pattern on it. Sing stops when he's almost to Yut-Lung's chest to ask, “Is this okay?”

 

“Yes, fucking hurry up with your foreplay and fuck me!” Yut-Lung complains with a pouting expression and that makes Sing smirk. Sing knows his boyfriend is an impatient lover and likes it a bit rough as long as it's pleasurable.

 

“But you like having your chest played with now.” Sing teases further, “Are you saying your soaking already?”

 

Sing realizes he said the wrong thing because Yut-Lung gives him an annoyed look. Sing asks, “Too much?”

 

With a nod from Yut-Lung, Sing sighs and says, “Just be patient then. I want you begging for it before I give it to you.”

 

That seems to be the right thing to say because Yut-Lung smirks and rolls his hips against Sing's before teasing, “Good luck doing that.”

 

After that, Sing rolls up the sweater to reveal his lover's chest and admires it for a moment. It's amazing that Yut-Lung lets him touch it now when he would hit him if he considered it two years ago. Well, it's been two years since Yut-Lung had his chest corrected with surgery so that's a considerable reason why Yut-Lung lets him touch his chest now. Sing licks his lips as his hand traces over the scars from the surgery; Yut-Lung closes his eyes and a whimper escapes him as Sing's hand grazes over a nipple as well. Sing knows he's sensitive there. Not just the scars but the entire chest is. It doesn't take long to get Yut-Lung begging for him by playing with him this way.

 

Sing wastes no time. He uses his free hand to roll a nipple between two fingers while his tongue licks over the other. The initial gasp and the following whimpers are music to Sing's ears. His eyes look up to catch a glimpse of Yut-Lung's face that isn't blocked by the sweater being bunched up. Yut-Lung's eyes are closed before his body arches into the touch. Sing is a little bit caught up in a thought. Why does Yut-Lung always close his eyes when they make love? It's something he has noticed for awhile but never bothered to ask about... until now.

 

When he stops his licking and rolling of the nipple, Yut-Lung almost whines and his eyes open. He has a needy look. Sing grinds their hips together before he finally asks, “Why won't you look at me during sex? I want to see your eyes more.”

 

Yut-Lung blinks and then his look turns nervous. Sing continues jokingly, “Am I that ugly to look at?”

 

Yut-Lung lightens up and snorts before he counters, “No! That's not it...”

 

Sing listens, letting go of Yut-Lung's other hand so Yut-Lung can wrap his arms around him and they kiss for a moment. When they pull away, Yut-Lung's words are cautious as he admits, “... I close my eyes because everything feels more intense when I can't see it happening but even then, it's not enough.”

 

Sing frowns because he knows what Yut-Lung is talking about on the second part. Yut-Lung has only reached orgasm twice in all the times they've had sex... and that's a lot of times they've had sex. For a long time, they just accepted that they were spending time together no matter what but Sing is a bit insecure that he doesn't bring his partner to orgasm more times than he actually does.

 

Sing swallows and asks, “Is there... anything you want to try?”

 

Yut-Lung seems to consider it a bit before admitting, “I have a fantasy of you tying me up and blindfolding me so I can't watch you even if I tried. I-I want to be at your mercy. Even if I can't reach the peak, I feel my best when I'm giving you everything you want.”

 

Feeling like he's getting harder, Sing almost groans hearing that. They've experimented with a dom/sub relationship in the past but never pushed it into the bedroom. Sing isn't quite sure if he's into it but he knows he's into the idea of tying up Yut-Lung and having him under his control.

 

Sing considers it more before he reasons, “We won't explore that tonight but I want to try that later. Is that okay?”

 

Yut-Lung nods and Sing smiles. Reaching into his pocket, Sing pulls out a condom and says, “Let's just enjoy tonight for now, right?” They meet in another kiss, slowly shedding clothes and breaking in the new couch for the new year.

 

…

 

The confession by Yut-Lung is almost forgotten until the beginning of February. Sing knows they have plans for Valentine's Day but forgot about Yut-Lung's want to experiment in bed. He isn't reminded of the confession until he gets a phone call from who he least expects. Taking his vibrating phone out of his pocket while at the convenience store, he reads the caller ID as Eiji.

 

Sing furrows his brow and and answers his phone, “Hello?”

 

“Hello, Sing.” Eiji greets. “How are you?”

 

“... I'm okay. It's been awhile since you've called. Are you okay?”

 

Eiji answers, “Oh, I'm fine... I called because I was wondering what your plans for Valentine's Day were.”

 

Sing relaxes but jokes, “But I have a boyfriend, Eiji. Why would you care about my Valentine plans?”

 

Before Eiji can reply, Sing hears in the background of Eiji's phone, surprisingly, Ash's voice yell, “Who are you on the phone with!?”

 

Eiji replies to Ash, “No one, just my mom!” Sing hears Ash grumble something before Eiji says into the phone, “Well... the cat is out of the bag.”

 

Huh, so Ash is alive. He's living the good life in Japan. Sing is surprised but chuckles before Eiji continues, “I'm asking your Valentine's Day plans because Ash and I need ideas... I don't want to just order take-out for the second year in a row.” After that, they start discussing ideas for dates.

 

While Sing is talking to Eiji about ideas for Valentine's Day, Sing has the sudden realization that he forgot about the confession Yut-Lung made on New Year's. Eventually, Eiji decides on a date to a cat cafe since Ash has yet to have visited one before they say their goodbyes. Once Sing hangs up, he uses his phone to look up what he needs; he's looking for soft fiber rope and a proper blindfold.

 

…

 

“Which one would look better on me?” Sing asks, not able to decide between a deep red or ocean blue tie for his silver-gray suit.

 

Yut-Lung looks between them, already dressed for their date. Sing has to admit that Yut-Lung looks fantastic. Yut-Lung is in a jade-green, silk ensemble with a crossed collar and pearl-like buttons. It's like a dress, keeping a gender ambiguous look about Yut-Lung. Sure, Yut-Lung has worn suits in the past but he's more comfortable wearing more ambiguously gendered outfits when he's with someone he's comfortable with these days. He's no longer required to dress how his family says he should dress and can do as he pleases.

 

If anything, Sing can't take his eyes off his boyfriend because of how alluring he is. Yut-Lung doesn't wear make-up anymore but his eyes are still intense and his skin is smooth.

 

“The red one. It's Valentine's Day so you should keep with the theme.” That's Yut-Lung's answer so Sing starts to sloppily put the tie on until Yut-Lung intervenes and makes sure it's presentable for the place they're going to be eating at.

 

Despite going to a restaurant where it's over a hundred dollars a plate for multiple courses, Sing is more focused on what they will be doing after dinner. Yut-Lung is aware of the rope and blindfold. They both agreed to try it after dinner once they've had some time for their food to settle. However, that doesn't stop the teasing and touches before the 'main event', so to speak.

 

Now, standing in front of the mirror, Sing adjusts the tie one last time while Yut-Lung clings to him to whisper in his ear, “You look so handsome. I'm so lucky to have such an attractive man.”

 

Sing smirks and their eyes meet in the mirror before he replies, “Hopefully tonight, I'll give you all the pleasure you want. I know I don't have a good track record but I'm willing to try anything to get you what you want.”

 

Yut-Lung leans in to kiss his neck before whispering in his ear again, “I want you to use me however you like... I want you to take me. Make sure no one else can do it the way you can.”

 

At first, Sing thinks Yut-Lung is trying to squeeze his ass but then sees Yut-Lung pulls out the condom that was in his back pocket and tosses it aside. Sing blinks in confusion before Yut-Lung clarifies, “We won't need that. I want to feel all of you.” Sing doesn't even complain because he's getting hard just thinking about fucking Yut-Lung raw. His rational side of his brain is drowned out by anticipation to please his partner.

 

Soon, one of their bodyguards knocks on the door and reminds them they need to leave now to be at dinner on time and they hold hands as they leave for the restaurant.

 

…

 

The restaurant was the most pompous place that Yut-Lung has ever booked a date for them. White and silver aesthetic with porcelain plates and silverware that's actually silver with stuffy staff with a no non-sense attitude. Sing can't help but be reminded of Ash describing Dino Golzine's dinner parties at this place. Sing struggled to find something his picky taste buds would tolerate on the menu until he found some pasta dish he had never heard of. The appetizers were gross looking to Sing, Yut-Lung barely touched them either, and the main course was decent once it finally arrived.

 

The main course for Sing was a fresh pasta dish with a white sauce and mussels. Basically, a seafood pasta dish. Yut-Lung's plate has lots of vegetables and a small portion of what looks like prime rib. Sing is almost jealous because he would prefer a piece of meat than what he got. There's small talk as they eat about the status of the gangs and the trade deals being made in the drug market. It's a necessary evil but their business has expanded into the pharmaceutical companies and the distribution of addictive prescription pills. Sing does feel the strain of getting into a market that is killing people and it weighs on his moral conscious but Yut-Lung seems to know what to say to keep his morale up despite his gut feeling that this is wrong, even by his own standards. Also, Yut-Lung and Sing share bites of each other's plates with each other.

 

It's not until dessert that Yut-Lung starts playing footsie with Sing and starts his flirting. Both men ordered tiramisu and are getting full. Sing feels Yut-Lung run a foot up his ankle, creating a tickling sensation. Sing snorts and uses his own foot to reach and brush Yut-Lung's inner thigh. He gasps because Sing removed his shoe to softly brush the clothes area. Yut-Lung blushes as Sing smirks; Sing's foot is working it's way up closer and closer to his privates.

 

“T-That's pretty brazen to do in a restaurant, Sing.” Yut-Lung licks his lips after saying that.

 

“You started it. I might as well warm you up for later.” Sing's foot reaches far enough to rub against Yut-Lung's clothed clit, making Yut-Lung almost whimper at the touch. Sing teases, “Eat up, dear. I want you already... Did you skip underwear? Normally, you're not this reactive to my touch.”

 

Yut-Lung comments a bit softly, “I wanted less clothes for when you undressed me... I hope you don't mind.” He resumes eating to finish his tiramisu while Sing feels himself getting more eager to get out of this damn place and fuck his boyfriend already.

 

“Mmm... Hurry.” Sing says as they finish their dessert. Sing wonders how turned on Yut-Lung is by the end of the date with all the teasing but he supposes he'll find out once they get home.

 

…

 

They almost don't make it home before they're out of their clothes. Sing is glad their chauffeur didn't comment on how loud they were being in the back seat because Sing knows he worked a hand under Yut-Lung's garments to rub him directly and Yut-Lung is not good at holding back the noises he makes when being touched. Sing supposes it's not entirely Yut-Lung's blame for the noise because Sing wasn't able to control the noise he made when Yut-Lung started returning the favor in touching, having worked a hand into Sing's pants to grip and stroke him.

 

If Sing had less self-control, he would ask the chauffeur to pull over somewhere secluded and they would settle this in the car. However, they have plans at home so that can't happen.

 

By the time they get home, both of them are desperate for each other. Sing can feel how turned on his partner is still by the dampness on his fingers and knows he's straining against the fabric of his own pants. The chauffeur seems more than happy to have them rush out of the car and into their home; the chauffeur was paid already.

 

No one stops them when they get inside from going straight to the bedroom. Sing sheds the tie and suit jacket first before working open the buttons on the dress shirt even before they get to the bedroom. Yut-Lung sheds the silk ensemble after unbuttoning it to reveal that he did not wear underwear for tonight. Sing takes a moment while getting rid of his pants, underwear, shoes, and socks to admire his partner. With smooth skin and slight curves most men don't have, Sing thinks his boyfriend is a work of art. As Yut-Lung takes his hair out of it's hair tie, Sing comments, “You're always so beautiful.”

 

Yut-Lung hums in response and seems to be searching for something. Sing realizes what it is he's looking for and says, “In the closet.”

 

Yut-Lung finds the soft fiber rope and the blindfold. Yut-Lung hands them to Sing and does what he assumes he should do; he gets on the bed, on top of the comforter, and watches Sing carefully as Sing tests the rope in his hands. It should be gentle on Yut-Lung's wrists, even if he pulls on it. The blindfold has a strap that can be tightened so it doesn't fall off.

 

The two watch each other as Sing ties Yut-Lung's hands above his head to the headboard. Yut-Lung pulls in the rope once it's tied and it's secure. Sing smiles because he read the tutorial on how to do the knots right. He asks Yut-Lung, “Is it comfortable?”

 

“Yeah, I'm good.” Yut-Lung licks his lips and admits, “I want you inside me already.”

 

Sing smirks and says, “Not yet. You'll enjoy it more this time. I did my homework.”

 

Yut-Lung gives a dubious look and says bitterly, “On how to pleasure a woman?”

 

Sing shakes his head, “No, on how to please you as a man. There are gender-friendly articles out there. I just need to put what I learned into practice.”

 

That seems to calm Yut-Lung and he doesn't move as Sing puts the blindfold on him. After the blindfold is on, Sing situates himself between Yut-Lung's legs. He tests out the situation, seeing how reactive Yut-Lung is to his touch. He runs his hands along Yut-Lung's inner thighs and the man shivers a bit, briefly crying out, “S-Sing!”

 

Sing briefly makes sure he has the lubricant in reach, taking out of it's usually night stand drawer. No matter how turned on and ready Yut-Lung gets, Sing wants to make sure his partner is comfortable. Briefly biting his lip in thought, Sing knows what he's going to do next.

 

Leaning over his partner's body, Sing lines kisses up and down his lover's body, savoring every sound he gets out of his partner. When Sing stops to play with a nipple, Yut-Lung asks, “Could you please give some more direct contact? I need it. Please.”

 

There's a lot of desperation in his tone that suggests Sing might have spent too long on trying to warm up his partner to the sensations with the blindfold. He asks, “How is it? Knowing you can't predict what I'm going to do next?”

 

Yut-Lung is snarky and says, “I can feel and hear where you move. It's not much of a surprise.”

 

That makes Sing sigh, figuring it was a matter of time before Yut-Lung showed his bratty side. This isn't working how he planned so he does something that really is unexpected from Yut-Lung's perspective. Yut-Lung can't stop the moan that escapes his lips and the strain against the rope as Sing's uses a lubricated thumb to rub slow circles against his clit. At least Sing knows that's a sure way to start getting his partner closer to the edge.

 

Sing says, “You have a choice, my love.” Once he knows he has Yut-Lung's attention, he offers, “You can either have my mouth and tongue to help bring your closer or we can skip to my cock. But, you might not cum if I use my cock already.”

 

“The second option. I want to be filled already.” He will admit that Yut-Lung is showing signs that the teasing at dinner and the warm up before now must be working but Sing still has doubts in his mind because of his own bad track record of giving Yut-Lung orgasms. However, he's not going to deny what his partner wants.

 

“I need to make sure you're ready for me and you'll get what you want.” Yut-Lung seems to relax at that and waits in anticipation for what he knows is coming. First, Sing teases his fingers around Yut-Lung's entrance before carefully working in his lubricated index finger, having made sure he let the lube come to room temperature so it's not too cold. Yut-Lung seems to squirm from the sensation and asks for more. Sing obliges and works in his middle finger alongside. His thumb still rubs circles at his partner's clit, encouraging him to get as close as possible before Sing puts it in.

 

Eventually, Yut-Lung is not just begging quietly but also stretched enough that Sing is confident Yut-Lung is ready for him. Sing remembers what Yut-Lung said earlier; No condoms this time. It's so they can feel each other better. Sure, there's a risk but Sing isn't too worried.

 

“You're ready, love.” Sing says and Yut-Lung nods frantically. Sing takes his hard cock and gets enough lube to coat his length. He gets closer before starting the slow push-in. Sing has to close his eyes because his partner's warmth is heavenly. Until he's fully in, he doesn't open his eyes to see how his partner is managing. He can't see Yut-Lung's eyes so he can't tell exactly how he's doing.

 

“Can I have you take off this stupid blind fold? It didn't do much anyway. I want to see you for a moment.” Yut-Lung requests this and Sing eagerly leans in to take off the blindfold. He agrees that maybe the blindfold wasn't the best idea but it was something. Like, he did get some interesting reactions from Yut-Lung but he suspects that the rope was the more stimulating idea out of the two.

 

When they can see each other, they share a smile and Sing leans in to kiss him. Lips meet and tongues brush each other for a moment before Sing says, “Much better now.”

 

“Move, you dingus.” Sing is almost surprised by the affectionate insult because he hasn't heard it from his partner in awhile but obliges by pulling back and thrusting back in at a steady pace.

 

As Sing keeps up his pace and feels his pleasure build, Yut-Lung whimpers in a tone Sing knows is pleasure. Sing has been hard for awhile and the teasing from earlier already had him spurred on. He tries to hurry Yut-Lung along, playing with his nipples like he likes it with his free hands.

 

“Sing... I love you so much. Please don't stop!” Yut-Lung says.

 

Sing responds, “I love you, too. You're so tight and I can't get enough of you.” He senses by the way Yut-Lung tightens around him that he might be close for once. It gets Sing eager to please, leaning down to give kisses along his partner's body and increasing his pace to where he knows he's not going to last.

 

The last thing Yut-Lung says before he finally orgasms is, “I-I want to feel- ah!” He never gets to finish what he wants to say because he feels pleasure come in waves through his body. That doesn't stop Sing from going as fast as he can, riding Yut-Lung throughout his orgasm until Sing feels his own hit.

 

Yut-Lung wants the rope untied now. He wants to hold Sing, who pulls out after he's finished. Sing seems to understand that without being told anything, working the knot undone so he can pull Yut-Lung onto his chest as he lays down. Yut-Lung lets his eyes close as he rests against Sing. His arms are sore and there's an indent from the rope on his wrists.

 

Sing eventually notices and mutters, “Fuck, I'll get you some ibuprofen and ice when I don't feel like jelly.”

 

“It's okay.” Yut-Lung assures.

 

They quietly cuddle for awhile, both impressed Yut-Lung had an orgasm for once. That was the third one in their relationship and it's a teaching moment for both. Sing wonders if the rope did a difference or that the teasing and warm-up was what made it possible. Either way, Sing is mentally taking notes and Yut-Lung hopes that can happen again.

 

Just as Sing is starting to fall asleep, Yut-Lung makes the comment, “It was weird feeling you release inside me but it wasn't bad. We should have forgone condoms sooner.”

 

Sing briefly hears what he says and hums in agreement although he isn't really paying attention. Yut-Lung snorts because Sing is always the type to fall asleep after an orgasm and he continues to find it amusing. Yut-Lung eventually leaves Sing's arms to go take a shower, even though he's tired himself. At least they had a nice Valentine's Day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated. Despite being trans myself, this is my first time writing a trans male character so I hope I did it right. I would appreciate opinions on how I wrote Yut-Lung and the sex scene. My twitter is @RoseusJaeger and my tumblr is @roseusjaeger. Thank you for reading.


End file.
